Dark Shadows/P
Pansy Faye Pansy Faye was a psychic, who originally hailed from London, England during the latter half of the 19th century. She worked as a professional mentalist, often appearing in various entertainment venues. While touring the United States, she met and fell in love with Carl Collins. Carl proposed to Pansy and brought her back to Collinwood, where they planned on being married. Pansy became a victim of newly-made vampire Dirk Wilkins. Her ghost went on to possess the body of a minister's daughter named Charity Trask. Paul Stoddard Paul Stoddard was the husband of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and the father of Carolyn Stoddard. He was also close friends with a con-artist named Jason McGuire. In 1949, Paul made a deal with a demon named Mister Strack for twenty-years worth of wealth and good fortune. Paul conspired with Jason to fake his death, leaving Elizabeth to believe that she had murdered him - a burden she carried for more than eighteen years. In 1969, Paul returned to Collinsport and became a member of the Leviathan Cult. He tried to reunite with his daughter, Carolyn, and even attempted to turn against the Leviathans. For this, he was murdered by Michael Hackett Todd, who was a middle-stage precursor to future Leviathan leader, Jeb Hawkes. Peter Bradford Peter Guthrie Doctor Guthrie had assisted Victoria Winters in unearthing some information relating to Laura Collins. He had arranged to have a s ance with Victoria, Sam Evans and David Collins at the Old House. While driving to the house, Laura used her powers to attack him on the road. A wall of flame blocked Guthrie's car, but when he tried to slow down he found that the vehicle was only speeding up. He lost control and his car veered off the road and crashed, killing him instantly. Philip Todd Philip Todd was a young entrepreneur who was married to a woman named Megan Todd. In 1970, the Todds moved to Collinsport, Maine where they opened up an antiques shop. They quickly befriended some of the locals, including Carolyn Stoddard and Doctor Julia Hoffman. Julia became instantly interested in one of their pieces, an original painting by late Victorian artist Charles Delaware Tate. Phyllis Wick In the original timeline, Phyllis Wick was a governess from Boston, Massachusetts in the latter half of the 18th century. In 1795, her services had been solicited by Naomi Collins to work as a governess for her nine-year-old daughter Sarah Collins. En route to Collinwood, her carriage overturned and three people were killed. Phyllis survived, but there is very little known of her history following this event. What is known is that shortly thereafter, she was tried and convicted of witchcraft and sentenced to death in 1796. In 1967 (retroactively attributed to 1968 in later episodes), members and friends of the Collins family conducted a séance in an effort to contact the spirit of Sarah Collins, whose ghost had been appearing in the present and whose continued presence represented a threat to young David Collins. During the séance, the group succeeded in contacting Sarah's spirit, who spoke to them through a woman named Victoria Winters. Without warning, the lights went out and when they came back on, they found Phyllis Wick sitting in Victoria's seat. Phyllis had been pulled from the year 1795 just moments after her carriage overturned on her way to Collinwood. Vicki however, was shunted into the past and took Phyllis' place, spending several months in that era. It was Victoria's actions during her trip in the past that ultimately led to a wrongful conviction of witchcraft. On the day that Victoria Winters was executed, Phyllis and she suddenly switched places again, returning to their proper timelines. In both situations however, Phyllis Wick was convicted of witchcraft and hung at the gallows. Portia Fitzsimmons Portia Fitzsimmons was the owner of an art gallery in Collinsport, Maine. She developed an interest in the work of a local artist named Sam Evans, but had no desire to take in any of his modern pieces. She was only interested in paintings that he had crafted going back ten to twelve years earlier. She revealed that the style used in those works was coming back into fashion and she gave Sam a deadline of one week with which to gather together twelve or more paintings from that era. Sam struggled to retrieve the paintings, which had since been given to Roger Collins. Roger, ever irritated by Sam Evans, refused to give them back, and admitted that he did not even know where there were any longer. Portrait of Angelique The portrait of Angelique Bouchard is surrounded in mystery. It is unknown when the painting was commissioned or who the artist was. Much like it's subject, the painting seemed to possess its own supernatural properties. In 1968, Victoria Winters discovered the portrait in Collinsport and brought it home to Collinwood. Roger Collins became intrinsically enamored with it. He kept it displayed on an easel in the drawing room. Most of the other residents of the household were captivated by the beauty of the woman in the painting, but none moreso than Roger himself. He became obsessed with the image, staring at it for hours. In the still of the night, when nobody else was around, the sound of Angelique's cackling laughter could be heard coming from the painting. The more Roger became obsessed with staring at the portrait, the more he began to lose his own sense of identity. He forgot that he was Roger Collins and began believing himself to be his own ancestor from 1795, Joshua Collins. Barnabas Collins - a vampire from 18th century had intimate knowledge of Angelique and knew her to be a witch. When he first saw the painting, he dreaded what its sudden appearance might mean for the rest of the Collins family. He tried to destroy the portrait, but was horrified to see that it had reconstituted itself only minutes later. While enthralled by the portrait's influence, Roger Collins unwillingly began to execute Angelique's bidding. Armed with a harpoon, he attempted to kill a man named Doctor Lang. Potrait of Angelique Stokes Collins Portrait of Barnabas Collins (I) Portrait of Barnabas Collins (II) Portrait of Josette du Pres Portrait of Quentin Collins